¿Con quién fue tu primer beso de amor?
by Exaketededly
Summary: -No, Makoto, no sueltes mi mano, no me dejes aquí. Déjame decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. – y después de esto, se lo que sintió Rin…perdóname Rin, por favor encuentra al amor de tu vida.


Hey que ondita ¿Cómo están? Bueno pues ya les traigo otro fic, este es un one-shot que participa en "el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms."

Me invitaron y muy emocionada acepte uwu gracias por tomarme en cuenta owo, en fin son 1164 palabras sin este discursito y el choro del final ;3 en fin espero les guste. Es MakoHaru (lo juro!) estoy intentando otro tipo de narración (si quieren ver la diferencia chequen mi otro fic aún en proceso uwu lo siento) Mi personaje favorito son MakoHaru (vienen por paquete, no tienes a uno sin el otro uwu ok no xd) es Haru porque ama a Makoto 3 asi que el fic es de Haru ;3

En fin, Free! No me pertenece porque de ser así habría más yaoi y MakoHaru de lo que ya hay ¬w¬

* * *

Una mañana como cualquier otra, a la hora del descanso comiendo todos en la azotea del colegio como ya era nuestra costumbre a Nagisa se le ocurrió preguntarme.

Haru-chan ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? – todos miramos a Nagisa esperando que fuera una broma de la cual no necesitara respuesta. Pero después de unos segundos quedo claro, era Nagisa y por supuesto que iba enserio a necesitar una respuesta.

Un momento despues todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí. Yo llevo tiempo saliendo con Makoto y para mi es la persona más importante en este mundo, yo quería decir "Makoto fue mi primer beso" sin dudarlo ni un instante, quería decirlo tan rápido y simple que a nadie le quedaría duda alguna de que lo amo.

Fue Rin. – Rei y Nagisa que estaban seguros de cuál iba a ser la respuesta de pronto quedaron callados y no sé si sería correcto decir confundidos…o preocupados.

Después de un largo silencio quería buscar la mirada de Makoto, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. Después de todo ni para él ni para mí es un grato recuerdo.  
Todo pasó en la primaria justo antes de que Rin se fuera a Australia.

_Makoto y yo estábamos a punto de irnos a casa juntos como siempre lo hacíamos cuando de pronto Rin se acercó a nosotros._

_Haru ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – me pregunto Rin. Yo iba a decirle que no pero después de ver la mirada de Makoto sentía que él me decía "Vamos Haru no seas así, habla con el" aunque intente disimular no haberlo notado no tuve más opción que aceptar._

_De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido. – Rin me sonrió y tomo mi mano._

_Te espero en mi casa Haru- dijo Makoto mientras veía como Rin me llevaba. Tal vez estoy loco, pero creo que cuando Makoto creyó que ya no lo veía puso una cara triste y eso no me gusto para nada._

_Rin me llevo hasta el árbol de la escuela en donde habíamos pintado los ladrillos. Sigo sin entender porque puso esas palabras en su ladrillo, pero no importa. Ya se va y lo único que ocupa mi mente en este momento es la expresión de Makoto cuando Rin me trajo hasta aca._

_¡Haru! Yo…mañana me voy a Australia…y los extrañare mucho, pero quiero que sepas que practicare mucho y cuando regrese estaremos juntos de nuevo…- note a rin un poco nervioso, tenía los puños apretados y en ocasiones su voz temblaba y hacia cambios bruscos en su tono de voz._

_Eso ya lo sé, lo dijiste cuando estábamos los cuatro juntos. ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que…- no pude terminar la pregunta porque de pronto sentí unos pequeños labios sobre los míos. No puedo creerlo, Rin me acaba de dar un beso. No sé qué hacer ni como se supone que debo reaccionar, tal vez fueron solo unos segundos de silencio pero a mí me parecieron minutos, eternos minutos en los que en mi mente solo estaba presente una cosa…_

_Haru…perdóname, sé que no fue lo más apropiado y que…soy un idiota…pero me gustas –escuche como la voz de Rin se quebraba poco a poco debido al llanto. –No volveré a hacerlo nunca…sé que yo no te gusto porque tú quieres a Makoto y…lo entiendo, yo solo quería que supieras lo que siento antes de apartarnos por tanto tiempo…espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por robarte tu primer beso…que haya sido conmigo y no con Makoto…yo_

_No, Rin. No te disculpes…no quiero verte en este estado. Se lo que es querer a alguien y no ser capaz de decirle lo que sientes…yo lo siento mucho, perdóname tu a mí por no poder quererte pero espero que algún día alguien te quiera como tú me quieres a mi o aún más. No se me da mucho decir palabras así…no sé qué más decirte…Buena Suerte en Australia Rin. _

_Rin limpio sus lágrimas y me abrazó, me dio las gracias y vi su sonrisa por última vez.  
Después de recoger mis cosas fui rápidamente a casa de Mako, y mientras el aire chocaba con mi rostro, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas y pensar "Mi primer beso…no fue con Makoto" pero a pesar de ello no puedo odiar a Rin, no tiene la culpa y a decir verdad él fue más valiente que yo.  
Llegue a casa de Makoto y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, note que las lágrimas seguían cayendo, no puedo dejar Makoto me vea así. Pero él siempre ha tenido el don de saber…muchas cosas sobre mí. Justo cuando decidí irme a casa mi querido Makoto abrió la puerta._

_¡Haru-chan! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? Vamos, entra conmigo y hare que mamá te de algo. –No podía dejar que alguien más me viera así y mucho menos que Makoto se preocupe innecesariamente. Tome su mano tan cálida como siempre y le lleve a otro lugar donde nadie nos pudiera ver. –Haru ¿Paso algo con Rin?_

_Mako…-ninguna palabra salio de mi boca, no sabía cómo comenzar, mis lágrimas se mezclaron con los moquitos que salían de mi nariz, no sabía que hacer…_

_Haru – me abrazo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y sus labios besaron mi frente. –Ya ya Haru, calma por favor no me gusta verte así…si no quieres no me digas nada, solo cálmate ¿está bien? Ya no llores más Haru – entre sus brazos me sentí seguro, mi corazón estaba en mis oídos, lo escucho puedo jurarlo, mis manos sudan y el solo se dedica a acariciar mi cabello repitiendo mi nombre. _

_Rin…Rin me –la calma llego a mí, las lágrimas pararon pero no quería decirle, no quiero decirle…pero sé que debo decirle. –Mako…Rin me dijo…que me quiere…_

_¿E-eso hizo? Pero…no tiene nada de malo, yo también te quiero Haru, eres mi mejor amigo. –Su mano dejo de acariciarme _

_No de esa manera…Mako…Rin…me beso. –Makoto dejo de abrazarme._

_Ya…veo…Haru ¿a ti te gusta rin verdad? Yo. No sé qué decir...Haru… ¿está bien si regreso a casa? –Una vez más esa mirada triste, sus palabras, sus ojos me decían que no estaba bien…su sonrisa se borró y mi mano soltó._

_No, Makoto, no sueltes mi mano, no me dejes aquí. Déjame decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. – y después de esto, se lo que sintió Rin…perdóname Rin, por favor encuentra al amor de tu vida._

Nagisa, creo que de ahora en adelante deberías preguntar ¿con quién fue tu primer beso de amor? –No quiero que quede lugar a dudas, tome a Makoto por la corbata para plantarle un beso con sabor a caballa al decir mi respuesta. Por ello lo siento si te avergüenza un poco y te deja sonrojado pero yo quiero este beso ahora y siempre…porque tú fuiste y siempre serás mi primer beso de verdadero amor.

* * *

Y ya ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? :DD lamento hacerle eso a rin rin :c pero créanme esta mejor con sou :3 (para mi) algun dia compensare a Rin con musho amor por todo lo que lo hago sufrir con mis fics :c lo siento Rin, te amo eres sepsi uwu 3 Gracias por invitarme y pues ya xd dejen sus reviews…si quieren


End file.
